<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>病 by emptythetrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368596">病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash'>emptythetrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大病初癒。</p><p>他今天起得早，這陣子睡得都不是很安穩，前幾天甚至在醫院吊了幾瓶點滴，可家裡舒適的床卻也沒能讓他睡得舒服一些。雖說是起得早，但其實也已經接近中午，只不過比起平時下午才起的作息的確是早了不少。</p><p>下了床踏在地上的感覺有點飄，洗漱時從臉上流下的涼水彷彿都被略高的體溫燙成溫熱。他拖著步子去廚房翻了翻冰箱，發現什麼都沒有，昨天晚餐剩下的一點稀飯在半夜就被當成宵夜吃了，都來不及留到今天作早餐。</p><p>他吃掉餐桌邊放著的最後一根香蕉墊墊肚子，不夠，還是得出門找點食物。</p><p> </p><p>他在麻辣火鍋的店門口停下，就這麼站在門口，側著頭從透明的自動門外面往裡望。路人繞過他的時候發出不滿的聲音，擋在人行道中央的人還在看著，直到店員收著桌子和他對到眼，他才收回眼神拐進隔壁的麵店。</p><p>好想吃麻辣鍋。生病使他味覺變鈍，長時間嘗不到味道讓吃飯都變成一件痛苦的事，不僅得忍受喉嚨的刺痛，還得在這之前先把口感各異卻分不出實為何物的食物在口中咬爛。真就嚼蠟。好不容易恢復了點，實在迫切吃到一些能夠刺激味覺的東西。</p><p>可他站在店門口，無法忽視喉嚨裡隱隱傳來的搔癢感。最後他走進隔壁的小麵館，沒味道就算了吧，他想，這麼多天了也不差這一餐。</p><p> </p><p>老板見他走進來好客地喊他小周，給頭髮被門口冷氣吹得亂飛的人招呼位子。他笑得眼睛彎起，指指喉嚨又指指口罩，朝老板揮了揮手。老板給他的湯麵裡多舀了一點熱湯，還送了一盤皮蛋豆腐，說哎呀小夥子多吃點養好身子，他摘下口罩感謝地朝老板點點頭。</p><p>夾斷豆腐看著醬油膏滴下來時他還是忍不住笑出了聲。那天他在直播抱怨去了好幾次的店家不給他送小菜，結果給只去第二次的花少北送。現在倒好，送是送了，可正好卡著自己沒什麼食慾的時候──他把皮蛋放進嘴裡，濃厚的味道難得讓他有了吃美食的實感。他滿足地瞇起眼又吃了一口，開玩笑的，他感謝並記得所有對他好的人。</p><p> </p><p>他自己一個人打遊戲的時候挺安靜的，會不自覺地皺著眉全神貫注，少了大吼大叫省腦也省力氣。</p><p>獨自窩在房裡打遊戲也說不上是單純的放空消遣，不知道是性格使然還是職業病，他總愛找到一個點就對著它使勁地摳。喜歡的遊戲能打上數百小時，為了摸清每一條劇情發展、每一個怪該怎麼清、每一個新賽季如何上分，他能反反覆覆將同個遊戲翻個朝天。</p><p>這些對於別人來說枯燥乏味的過程都只能私下找時間完成。他倒樂得，總歸來說還是為了自己想玩才玩的，就算是一樣消耗時間體力的活，在完全自主能百分之百掌握選擇權的狀況下也輕鬆得多。</p><p> </p><p>吃飽喝足回家後他以一種扭曲的姿勢掛在客廳的單人沙發上，掏出手機打了兩局王者榮耀，卻因為彷彿暈車的噁心感只得關掉遊戲閉上眼睛。他緩慢地爬起身摸到大沙發上，四仰八叉地癱了上去。</p><p>七分褲露出的小腿在椅面上掃著，靈活地從角落裡勾出一條毯子給自己蓋上。頭疼和吃飽飯後的暈呼呼混在一起，原本只是想休息一下平息不適，沒想到才起床不久的人就又這樣睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>他是被手機震動弄醒的。迷迷糊糊看完訊息後他只覺得嗓子緊，發了幾個音楞是什麼都沒說出來。頭暈已經好點了，他給自己泡了杯加了消炎潤喉糖漿的熱水，乖乖站在灶台前把整杯喝完。</p><p>沒想到搞了一天什麼事都沒做。終於可以上工了卻仍然回不去健康時期的體力，小心了這麼多天的嗓子還是不太好，他有點擔心積欠的工作和接下來的行程，排好的計畫可沒那麼多空閒能容許他生病。</p><p> </p><p>他看了看時間，掐著點給自己點了一碗雞湯外賣。稀哩呼嚕解決掉後他坐回電腦前，靠在心愛的電競椅上整理腦子裡還亂作一團的思緒。</p><p>他又起身去把熱水壺和水杯從飯廳裡拿到自己桌上，順手拆了顆喉糖丟進嘴裡。他把一切都整理妥貼，清了清喉嚨，確保聲音也無誤如常。</p><p> </p><p>然後他按下開播鍵。</p><p>＂哈囉各位親愛的觀眾朋友們大家晚上好，歡迎來到11365直播間，我是你們的主播雷克斯班納。＂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>